Episode 2-57
Elwin tries once more to dissuade Maruna from attacking Kalibloom, telling him that there are halfs in the city including those from the Garuda clan. However, she fails to convince him. Maruna recalls Riagara telling him to break the Earth barrier when the stars become visible, indicating that the Chaos barrier has been disabled. He blames Gandharva for not doing a better job. Sagara is surprised that Teo knew everything. She tells Hura to go after Parr and kill her. Teo attacks Sagara but is blocked by Pingara. Her sword pierces through, but Pingara reforms. She confirms that they are not halfs, and wonders if she will return alive. Observing the battle between Teo and Pingara, Sagara notes that Teo is using a sword faster than possible for a human. Her weapon also appears to be a god-class item that she had not heard of previously. Sagara instructs Pingara to use a non-offensive transcendental since those are still usable. Pingara uses a defensive skill that surrounds him with electricity, but it doesn't affect Teo, who has 99% resistance to transcendentals thanks to Chaos-attribute silent magic. Sagara is surprised, because Chaos-attribute magic should have disappeared along with Kali. She then tells Pingara to attack while cloaked, but Teo manages to land an attack anyway, noting that she saw a lot of that during the Cataclysm. Sagara notes that transcendental-using items are possible within the barrier, and that Teo remembers the Cataclysm, so she cannot be underestimated in terms of experience. Pingara can't defeat Teo like this, and asks to either call in reinforcements or change into sura form. Riagara finally shows up and kicks Teo back. She excuses herself for being late, since she was talking to Maruna. Teo sadly notes that there is still no reaction from Gandharva, and fears she made too risky a gamble, since a nastika siding with a human would be an impossible dream. She is pinned down by Riagara and Pingara, and recalls the kindness Gandharva showed her before. Gandharva suddenly yells at them to stop and runs towards them. Teo is glad that her dreams weren't so hopeless, but Sagara pierces Teo's neck with her own sword. Gandharva yells, while the visible stars in the sky indicate that the Chaos barrier has been disabled. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * When Elwin tries to convince Maruna, we see what appears to be silhouettes of halfs from the following species: Yaksha, Ananta, Kinnara, and Garuda. This is the first time we see what appears to be a half from the Ananta clan. * Teo attacked Pingara at high speeds using transcendental skills. She first demonstrated this transcendental against Gandharva early in the season. God Kubera also told Leez that Teo is exceptionally skilled with transcendentals. It probably isn't blocked by the Chaos barrier because it is a support skill, not an outright offensive transcendental skill. * Teo has been a priest for 15 years, so her predecessor probably also perished in the Cataclysm. * Sagara is surprised by Teo's sword. There may be something unusual about it. She was also always shown holding onto it carefully. * All Chaos-attribute magic, including silent magic, should have disappeared with Kali. It still isn't clear why Teo is able to use it anyway. Some speculate that Kaz, who is triple-nil according to his profile on Currygom's blog and his Character Stats card, may have had some resistance against Leez's Power of the Name-enhanced punches thanks to being a triple-nil as well. * Offensive transcendental skills from god-class items are apparently not nullified within the barrier. The Neutral Bow worked within the Chaos barrier as well. * Sagara is surprised that Teo remembers the Cataclysm. Before the Cataclysm ended, hoti visnu could still be used to revive people whose bodies had not started to decompose, by turning back their time. However, those revived will lose the memories of the time in-between. Sagara may be implying that Teo never died during the Cataclysm, though it could also mean something else. * Teo's gamble seems reckless, but she did prepare a back-up plan: before leaving, she requested assistance from Eloth. * This is the last episode of Chapter 20: Grudge. Currygom mentioned in an afterword that this chapter is about Sagara. The title could refer to: ** what occurred between God Kubera and Ananta, and why Sagara seems to hold a grudge against the former ** Maruna about to attack Kalibloom, despite Elwin's pleas ** Sagara eliminating the group that was sent to find Elwin ** Sagara recalling her confrontation with Brilith ** back in D500, the enmity between the gods and the Ananta clan, the attacks of the Garuda and Yaksha clans against the Asura clan, and the personal hatred that Sagara and Manasvin feel towards hypocrites such as the Gods, and now Menaka and Gandharva ** Sagara's decision to kill Teo ** Teo confronting the Ananta suras ** and Gandharva failing to act in time, thus becoming a culprit by association. References